


Troublemaker

by kassandra_divina_trevelyan



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Foreplay, Human/Vampire Relationship, Jealousy, Love Bites, Neck Kissing, Praise Kink, Sensuality, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassandra_divina_trevelyan/pseuds/kassandra_divina_trevelyan
Summary: Roxy and Nate find themselves looking forward to some alone time together when Bobby decides to show up at Roxy’s doorstep, drunk and itching to stir up trouble. It could go one of two ways: damper the night or push Roxy into Nate’s waiting arms.
Relationships: Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Troublemaker

It was seven on the dot. Roxy, using a comb, teased the curled tendrils of hair framing her face outside of her standard work bun with a critical eye. When satisfied with her hair, she coiled her fingers into the loops of her dark denim skinny jeans and wriggled her hips to adjust the waistline. Her choice in outfit skewed toward casual. She stuck with her work outfit, except she switched the button-down for a white cropped tank top that teased a hint of midriff. She may have chosen it to draw attention. Sue her.

“Well, I have to admit… not bad, Kingston.” Roxy giggled as she applied a fresh coat of her trademark candy apple red lipstick, pursing her lips and smirking at the shimmer in the lighting of her bedroom. Further hyping herself up in the mirror would need to wait, interrupted by a knock on her apartment’s door. That meant her date was there, right on time. She had never known Nate to be anything other than punctual, “Nate’s here.”

Roxy briskly departed her bedroom, smoothing down her top while tossing a glass toward the kitchen where two glasses and a bottle of wine awaited. Nothing too fancy for date night: a little wine, spending time together to talk, and hopefully, the night ended with the two of them falling into bed. She scanned the apartment with a cursory glance to ensure nothing looked out of place, and she cleaned sufficiently. Nate had been in her home before during less ideal circumstances, but she wanted to give them a chance at a proper date. Most of their recent attempts at spending time together were interrupted by missions, work, other people—leaving Roxy agitated. She wanted some time alone with Nate, and she planned on getting what she wanted. So, she texted Nate an invitation to swing by her apartment after she got off work.

He agreed immediately. Well, ‘immediately’ meaning when he managed to text her back a suitable message. Unbeknownst to Roxy, he went through several drafts of what he wanted to say, which earned him good-natured teasing from Mason.

Opening the door, Roxy revealed the sight of a smiling Nate standing outside her apartment in his brown leather jacket. It was a sight that brought a genuine smile to her face. She missed him—more than she would admit.

“Hey you,” She greeted, eyes sparkling with a rare display of affection. She reserved those softened, gentler stares for Nate alone. No sarcasm or snark, just genuine affection for him. She leaned in the doorway and felt Nate’s eyes trail down her body intently. She looked exquisite, dressed down and still the most gorgeous woman Nate had ever seen.

“Evening, darling. May I come in?” Nate inquired, reaching out and slipping his hand into hers, a move Roxy greatly approved of. She laced their fingers together, not breaking eye contact with Nate. She did have to look up at him a small bit, but she didn’t mind.

“Please do,” Roxy pushed the door open so Nate could enter her apartment, following after him with their interconnected hands. She nudged him toward the couch, smiling, when she softly cleared her throat, “I pulled out some wine in the kitchen. Would you like some?”

“That sounds excellent. I’ll take a glass.” Nate graciously agreed, wanting to partake. It had been ages since he indulged wine, sticking to a tea habit and marveling Roxy’s coffee dependency. He sat down on the couch while Roxy went to retrieve the wine, his gaze following her until she disappeared into the kitchen. He overheard the pop of a cork and the trickle of wine into the glasses, even through the walls separating them.

“Sorry I couldn’t make it down to the Warehouse today. Something came up at work,” Roxy explained, regretting missing their routine research meetings. Although, how much truly got done when she and Nate frequently exchanged longing glances over the top edges of their books or dreamt about colliding together in a passionate kiss up against the towering book stacks? If only the reality of being caught hadn’t reared its ugly head. The others of Unit Bravo refused to leave the two of them alone without suspicion or teasing, courtesy of Mason and Felix. Roxy prayed that none of them mentioned it to her mother, for Nate’s sake. She returned from the kitchen with two glasses of some red wine, filled half-way. “How was your day?”

“Nothing out of the ordinary, which sounds ironic when thinking about it,” Nate chuckled, accepting the glass of wine from Roxy’s outstretched hand. He made space for Roxy, and she sat beside him, occupying a closeness neither would protest. They were comfortable with each other. The two of them clinked their glasses together in cheers before taking a sip of the wine. “Let’s see… Felix is still hooked on making paper airplanes, and Adam’s displeasure with them persisted. Felix threw his one too many times, making Adam snatch it out of the air and crush it. Felix hardly had time to react as Mason came in, prepared to strangle him for leaving his laundry on the floor again. I spent a nice afternoon in the library, re-reading Hamlet with a nice cup of tea. Unit Alpha came by the Warehouse again, much to everyone’s annoyance.”

“Oh? They didn’t bother you, did they? My impression of them hasn’t gotten better since the first meeting or any subsequent interactions after that.” Roxy frowned when recalling the less than stellar impression Unit Alpha made. Insulting her not-then boyfriend but the man she had feelings for while invading her space hardly won them any respect in her eyes. If nothing else, Roxy could hold a mean grudge.

“I hardly blame you. They did ask about where you were, and I reminded them that it was none of their business as polite as possible. Agents Tane and Maaka seemed unenthused with my boring answer, but I promised to Rebecca that I would be well-mannered. Even if it pained me-” Nate explained, a slight slip of pride coming through to Roxy.

“Hah! I wish I had been there to see it. Rarely are you anything but polite, the perfect gentleman unless I don’t want you to be.” Roxy mentioned, unable to hide the smirk from her implication. Nate, in the middle of drinking, calmly finished his sip. His eyes twinkled in delight from Roxy’s teasing jest; she wasn’t wrong.

“I suppose you’re right,” Nate gave a charming, wistful smile when admiring his girlfriend from her luscious honey blonde hair to her piercing blue eyes of a shade only described as the ocean waves on a sunny morning. Rubbing at the back of his neck, he remarked, “You tend to reveal a forgotten side of me, one I relish having around.” The deep, whispery tone that his voice adopted drove a shiver down Roxy’s body, bringing a blissful warmth to wrap around her. She knew that to simply be Nate and the way he put her at ease to be herself. Roxy smoothly leaned forward to set her empty wine glass down and Nate handed her his nearly empty one to sit beside it. When Roxy leaned back, she shifted on the couch and Nate was not unaware of her intentions. Her dark blue eyes dropped down to his lips, intently fixated on them, and she knew there’s something she wanted to taste more than the wine in the kitchen.

Apparently, Nate found himself in agreement from how he studied her lips with equal measure. The two leaned in closer, punctuated by Roxy’s arms resting around Nate’s shoulders and her wriggling herself into his seated lap. The wine was forgotten, Nate coiled his fingers into the belt loops of her jeans and closed more space between their hips, eliciting a soft moan from Roxy. As their lips brushed together, an obnoxiously loud knock came from the front door.

“You’ve got to be fucking with me.” Roxy growled out, earning a sympathetic chuckle from Nate. The intrusion was a minor setback, he thought. Tilting Roxy’s face back to him and away from the offending stranger hiding behind the door, he gave Roxy the opportunity to see the longing still there and waiting.

“Tell you what, I can go grab us more wine for after you handle whoever is at your door?” Nate offered calmly and Roxy, forcing herself to exhale and curb her annoyance, nodded. Some more wine to share sounded like exactly what she needed.

“Sounds good. Hopefully, it’ll only take a moment,” Roxy remarked and watched as Nate smoothly plucked up their glasses and ducked into the kitchen to pour them more wine. She spun on her heels, narrowed her eyes, and prepared herself to answer the door. She shoved down the simmering anticipatory blush and her racing heart because of Nate down when standing at the door. She pulled open the door, not sure who to expect. Rebecca? Unit Bravo? Tina?

“Roxy, hey…” Standing outside her apartment was none other than Bobby, eliciting a stoically cold expression from Roxy. Just what the hell was he doing here-? She immediately noticed how he slurred out a simple greeting, his head barely could stay up, and the small shuffle forward appeared like he was about to tumble to the floor. One glance of him up and down, determining her ex was stupidly drunk. If that weren’t clear from the uneven swaying and the evident slur of his speech, she likely could smell the cheap tequila radiating off him from a mile away. He reeked of the stuff.

“What do you want?” Roxy refused to humor Bobby’s unappreciated interruption with any pleasantries, nearly closing the door without a word in his face. Petty? Maybe. Justified? Absolutely.

“We need to talk,” Bobby stated after a notable silence, almost like he forgot why he stood outside Roxy’s door. However, the smug sneer occupying his face implied he had something else on his mind outside of mere talk, making Roxy’s lip curled in disgust. She didn’t let him kiss her during the Falk incident, which meant there’s no way in hell she would sleep with him. She planned on leaving the few times she made that mistake back in her college years.

“Bobby, you need to leave,” Roxy decided, going to close the door in his face. She hoped that he might catch the memo, drunk as he was. As she pushed the door closed, Bobby shoved his foot between the door and kept it from shutting him out. Roxy felt a small inkling of fear lodge into her throat, but she steeled herself.

“No, not until we talk, Angel.” Bobby drawled out with a smug grin and glassed over eyes, driven by his sense of entitlement, arrogance, and the heaps of liquid courage he downed at the bar under an hour ago. Roxy clenched her jaw; she always hated that nickname and regretted letting him anywhere near her school papers to realize that her name was Angelica, not Roxy. She changed her name legally since then, but he refused to let that nickname die.

“I asked politely. You won’t get another warning, Bobby. Leave.” She demanded in return, anger painted across her face with her furrowed brows and flared nostrils. The audacity of this bitch-

“I said no,” Bobby snapped, raising his voice. That might cause a scene. Roxy planned on retorting something, but she hesitated when she saw Bobby’s face morph into a mixture of fear and anger. She felt something sturdy press up against her back and a protective arm wrap around her, belonging to Nate.

“I believe the lady requested you leave. I suggest you do that before this becomes more of an issue.” Nate’s voice growled out from behind Roxy, having heard the exchange from the kitchen. His tone was far more hostile than Roxy ever knew he was capable of. Nate was calm, a peacemaker who diffused tensions. Roxy glanced over her shoulder to take in his expression, noting his furrowed brows and clenched jaw. His warm brown eyes flickered dangerously with a warning that felt uncharacteristically chilling. She knew jealousy when she saw it- not that Nate anything to be jealous of, especially regarding Bobby.

Roxy’s eyes snapped back to Bobby, intent on catching his reaction. He never approached her whenever Nate was around, which made for an interesting change, and while he claimed that he was over the split, his actions not even three months ago contracted that. He showed up at her door during the evening, drunk!

Bobby glared at Nate’s presence, drunk enough to do something stupid but sober enough to see Nate could kick his ass. Nate held at least a head of height over him and wasn’t scrawny in the slightest. The only thing keeping Nate from getting into it with Bobby was his peacemaker persona, but that was nowhere to be found. Bobby puffed up his chest and squared his shoulders, attempting to look more menacing.

Nate didn’t flinch.

“Goodbye, Bobby. I think you can show yourself out.” Roxy finally interjected and sharpened her glare to daggers, hoping her and Nate’s voice disapproval conveyed the hint through Bobby’s thick skull.

“Whatever,” Bobby mumbled aggressively before sulking off, down the hall, and out of view. Roxy sighed, irritated as she stepped out of the doorway and closed the door, making sure to lock it. She turned herself around as Nate dropped his arm from around her, fixing a look of concern that overrode whatever anger showed through.

“I am so sorry that idiot decided to show his face here, and I hope that this didn’t ruin our evening.” Roxy remarked, trying her best not to show visible frustration or roll her eyes, thinking about Bobby’s stupid antics. He still thrived at getting under her skin, which was her fault. She wanted a night off with Nate to spend time together, which fell into jeopardy with Bobby showing up. She remembered the awkward reaction during the Falk incident, explaining his relation to her and why he was at her apartment.

“Roxy,” Nate grasped her hands in his, interrupting her unneeded apology. She had nothing to apologize for. He assumed that Bobby continued to make himself a personal and professional thorn in her side from what little interactions he witnessed, “I assure you that nothing your ex could do would ruin spending time with you. We should just forget about him.”

“You know, I plan to do just that.” Roxy decided with a smirk that showed she was up to no good, and she pulled Nate along with her. He chuckled; it seemed Roxy had a plan in motion. They walked past the kitchen, not concerned about the wine, and straight into Roxy’s bedroom. She doesn’t worry about closing the door behind them, more concerned with bringing Nate to the foot of her bed. She gave him a gentle push onto the bed, and Nate weightlessly plopped back into the mattress. He sat himself up and the moment he did, Roxy perched herself on his lap. She comfortably straddled him and traced a finger along his stubbled jaw, feeling a dense knot of heat twisting in her lower abdomen. Roxy’s voice dropped to a soft whisper when she asked, “Have I told you how handsome you are?” 

“Why, thank you, darling? Now, are you going to show me what you have on your mind?” Nate questioned in return, although he knew what came next. Not only that, he awaited it with bated breath and exhilaration. All Roxy needed was one word.

“Yeah,” Roxy nodded, leaning forward tantalizingly to leave no space between them. Their lips were practically brushing when she spoke into him with a simple request, “Kiss me-”

Roxy didn’t get the chance to finish her breathless demand before Nate’s lips were on hers and the focus immediately shifted to losing themselves in the other. Forget the wine; Roxy and Nate were drunk on each other. Roxy moaned at the sudden ferocity, tangling one of her hands into Nate’s hair and the other fumblingly assisted when Nate worked on shrugging off his jacket. They were all muffled grunts, blindly grabbing at clothes, and wrapped up in the other.

Nate tossed his jacket off to the side, hearing it hit the floor, and Roxy used that as her go to slide her hands underneath Nate’s shirt. She raked her fingers up his abdomen, eliciting a surprised groan from her boyfriend. She broke the kiss, only to nuzzle her face into his neck and press insistent, sloppy kisses to the skin. She marked it up with ironic bites and smoothed over any rough bites with a flick of her tongue.

Nate’s shirt joined his jacket soon enough, providing enough bare skin for Roxy to run her hands over. Their lips insistently pushed together, exploring a familiar sensation within touch. Nate’s hands wandered up Roxy’s shirt, and he intended to pull it off. However, when Roxy tugged his lower lip between her teeth, Nate’s hands bundled up and the top of her shirt. A loud tearing sound ensued, making Nate and Roxy realize that he ripped her shirt in eagerness.

“Shit, I am sorr-” Nate apologized, face reddened with a blush. He was going a little wild. Everything going on, coupled with the downright intoxicating sensation being near her caused him, left him fumbling the line between restrained and devolving into his desires.

“I can get another one,” Roxy quickly assured while discarding the ruined shirt, reaching behind her back to successfully fiddle with her bra clasp, and rid herself of the bra. Nate’s pupils dilated when admiring the skin exposed in the dark of Roxy’s bedroom—only illuminated with the moonlight streaming through a sliver of space between the dark velvet curtains.

She took his breath away with how she looked under the moonlight.

Their lips collided back together in a passionate, imperfectly perfect kiss that felt like an eternity unto itself. Nate slipped forward, pressed his hands into Roxy’s lower back, and broke his lips from hers to trail a flurry of kisses down her jaw and exposed neck.

“You’re amazing, Roxy. Simply divine-” Nate praised from the crook of her neck, pressing his hot breath and a teasing flick of his tongue against the skin. Roxy squirmed in his arms when he showed no sign of stopping his experimentation to see what made her feel good—his primary goal. The lower his head dipped, Roxy arched her back and felt her body enveloped in heat.

“Nate, I- Oooh,” Roxy cut herself off when a startled moan leaped out of her throat with Nate’s hands opening the button of her jeans, slipping underneath the waistband of her jeans, and peeling them down her legs. She did her part to wriggle out of the tight grip the denim had on her hips, missing how Nate’s eyes traced down every inch of skin revealed.

“Yes?” He hummed, waiting for her to recall her lost train of thought while he traced invisible shapes into the exposed skin. She stood before him with nothing but her panties, and all restraint he had threatened to slip loose.

“Nate, more please-” Roxy whined, melting under his eager hands that felt divinely touched. She was the unworthy sinner blessed with every caress he leveled or the tenderness with which he handled her. She never expected that such reverence would hold her interest, but his dedicated attention to her and characteristic sweetness while taking care of her first suited her needs. She forgot how long it had been since she felt sexually satisfied with a partner, if ever. So close to the release she craved, she vowed not to fall short of it.

“More of what?” He inquired, watching her expression. He slotted one of his thighs between her legs, and Roxy’s hips involuntarily jolted. She felt desperate when rutting her hips against the firm surface of his thigh, yearning for the tight, tense friction.

“Everything!” Roxy impatiently exclaimed, clapping a hand over her mouth at how needy she became. She was used to making her partner beg, not the other way around. Nate appeared delighted by her answer.

“Only for you,” Nate retracted his thigh to Roxy’s disgruntled moan at the loss of contact, fixing him narrowed eyes. He reached for the waistband of his pants, and Roxy, understanding, scurried off his lap so they could get rid of their remaining clothes. Roxy impatiently spun around when she heard his jeans hitting the floor and clambered back onto him, the two of them falling onto the bed.

“Mmmm, and I know what I want.” Roxy remarked, feeling him hard between her thighs, and she couldn’t stop the content purr escaping her when she rolled her hips. She reached out to grasp his shoulders while his hands migrated down to her hips, gripping them firmly, and the two let out a collective gasp when Nate pushed inside of her. He moved slowly, making every moment count. Roxy’s head fell back, and she choked out a brokenly pleasured moan when Nate finally bottomed out inside her.

“Okay still?” Nate questioned, earning a silent nod. Roxy bit down on her lower lip rough enough that she might draw blood, and that might offer a new series of problems. She pushed her tongue over her lower lip, catching Nate’s attention.

“More than okay-” Roxy promised, testing out a wide roll of her hips to the chorused groans of her and Nate. Neither one held back when Roxy rolled her hips up and down while Nate thrust upward in a disjointed rhythm. They worked in tandem, not unlike their days spent in the library with heaps of books to research about, albeit more entertaining than sifting through dusty, untouched tomes. Their hands worked together to map out each other’s bodies with a thorough study, far greater than previous attempts.

Every touch, every thrust, every rocking of hips elicited heavy pants and breathy moans racing off the bedroom’s dark, patterned walls. Moonlight painted the sheets a silvery-white and tinted the lovers under a mystical glow.

“You’re doing so good, darling.” Nate mentioned, having noticed Roxy’s increased heartbeat or the telling spike in her arousal whenever he praised her. The huskiness with which he spoke teased out a cry off her slightly swollen lips, which incentivized Nate to do it more. So, he whispered her praises and sang hymns of her glory in the minor key, conducted straight from the depths of his soul and the adoration swirling around in him. Roxy, meanwhile, felt fantastically lost in the sensation of Nate. From the way he smelled, indescribably like earthy aftershave and old books, to the way his lips caressed her bare skin. But what triumphed that all was the way he spoke her name, contributing to the ever-tightening knot within her pulsing with desire—the yearning to be nothing but his replayed itself, beckoning Roxy to the point of no return.

“Oh fuck- Nate, I-” Roxy gasped, her voice cracking. The tightness of her lower abdomen ached so good with the nostalgia of a long-missed friend, so much so that it brought tears to her eyes. Nate made certain to kiss the tears away while pushing her closer to that edge. She needed the release. She craved it for so long.

“That’s it. C’mon Roxy,” Nate whispered, urging her to let go. He felt her clench around him, and her nails dig into his skin, wanting to coax her into the blissful after of a release. He pressed soft kisses to her shoulder while their hips collided together with a few deep thrusts before they stilled.

So, Roxy let go. And the world burst into technicolor, making Roxy feel like she was experiencing a new reality.

She imagined sex with Nate might make her see stars but was ill-prepared for the birth of a new galaxy against the back of her eyes when she screwed them shut and moaned Nate’s name loud enough for the apartment complex to hear. The euphoric rush of warmth tickled her pale cheeks a soft pink while Nate whispered something incoherent into her ears, drowned out by the beating of her heart. When she regained her bearings, she realized that Nate cradled her body against his chest, and the two of them were lying down among the sheets.

“-Roxy, did you hear me?” Nate questioned after a beat of silence, and he observed the blissed-out smile resting on her face. He arched his brows when Roxy blinked twice, and still, the grin didn’t falter. He had only seen her smile like that a few times, one of which was when Felix accidentally revealed that Roxy shot Adam during their first “meeting.”

“Mmm, no.” Roxy mused when propping herself up on her elbow to look at Nate, earning her a dashing grin with the faint hint of fangs and brown eyes tracing down her body. She adjusted herself so she could meet Nate’s lips with her own, delivering a teasing kiss. Nate cupped her face between his hands and sighed when Roxy parted their lips after a cheeky bite of his lower lip. She purred, “I was a little distracted. Did I miss something important?”

“Nothing, I promise.” Nate whispered, and Roxy winked, relaxing back into his arms for the two might decompress into the sheets. She knew he needed to leave back to the Warehouse soon, meaning she planned on staying in his arms until he left.


End file.
